Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound, and a light-emitting device and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to a compound for an organic light-emitting device, and a light-emitting device and an electronic device including the same.
Background Art
In general, a light-emitting device includes two electrodes facing each other and a light-emitting layer including a light-emitting compound interposed between the electrodes. When current flows between the electrodes, the light-emitting compound produces light. A display device using the light-emitting device does not need a separate light source device, and thus may decrease the weight, size or thickness of the display device. Further, the display device using the light-emitting device has advantages in that the viewing angle, the contrast ratio, the color reproducibility, and the like are excellent and power consumption is low as compared to a display device using a backlight and a liquid crystal.
The materials used as an organic material layer of an organic light-emitting device among the light-emitting devices may be classified into a light-emitting material, a hole injection material, a hole transport material, an electron transport material, an electron injection material, and the like according to the function. The light-emitting materials may be divided into a polymer-type and a low molecular weight-type according to the molecular weight, and may be divided into blue, green, and red light-emitting materials, and the like according to the light-emitting color.
When a single material is used as a light-emitting material, there may occur a problem in that the maximum light-emitting wavelength is moved into the long wavelength by the interaction between molecules, the color purity is reduced, or efficiency of the device is lowered by the light-emitting reducing effect. In order to complement the problem, a light-emitting layer composed of a host/dopant system may be applied to the light-emitting device. An exciton formed in the light-emitting layer is transferred to a dopant by using a host material, which is a main material forming the light-emitting layer, and a small amount of the dopant having an energy band gap lower than that of the host material, so that the light-emitting device may efficiently emit light.
However, the light-emitting device still has problems in that the lifespan of light emission is short and the power efficiency is low. In order to solve these problems, various compounds have been developed as a material for the light-emitting device, but there is a limitation in manufacturing a light-emitting device which satisfies both the lifespan of light emission and the power efficiency.